User talk:Queen Armada
http://natsville.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Welcome Many of these players will turn into good guys as the Alberta Wildcats of National League.They will all become the Wildcats.Its agreeable because they are from this part of the world. Hi, welcome to Baseball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:John Doggett.jpg page Boston was a team of off speed pitcher,they were not a hard throwing staff and elite staff.They had sinkers 90's or 100's but that is not what they went to be successfulThe 1971 Boston Red Sox team roster seen on this page includes every player who appeared in a game during the 1971 season. It is a comprehensive team roster and player names are sorted by the fielding position where the most number of games were played during the regular season. Every player's name links to their career statistics. Below the main roster you will find in the Fast Facts section: a 1971 Boston Red Sox Opening Day starters list, a 1971 Boston Red Sox salary list, a 1971 Boston Red Sox uniform number breakdown and a 1971 Boston Red Sox primary starters list. These team rosters are presented only when and where the data is available. {C {C "The three-thousand hitting thing was the first time I let individual pressure get to me. I was uptight about it. When I saw the hit going through, I had a sigh of relief more than anything." - Carl Yastrzemski {C {C Steve Garvey was a long time rival of Pirates and the day my Dad entered the league in California and was put on batting order and got the job from play in California vs Padres,LA,Giants. The 1974 Oakland Athletics team roster seen on this page includes every player who appeared in a game during the 1974 season. It is a comprehensive team roster and player names are sorted by the fielding position where the most number of games were played during the regular season. Every player's name links to their career statistics. Below the main roster you will find in the Fast Facts section: a 1974 Oakland Athletics Opening Day starters list, a 1974 Oakland Athletics salary list, a 1974 Oakland Athletics uniform number breakdown and a 1974 Oakland Athletics primary starters list. These team rosters are presented only when and where the data is available. "I have a hard time believing athletes are overpriced. If an owner is losing money, give it up. It's a business. I have trouble figuring out why owners would stay in if they're losing money." - Reggie Jackson Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:47, July 30, 2011 Steve Wonder below right CF The 1977 Detroit Tigers team roster seen on this page includes every player who appeared in a game during the 1977 season. It is a comprehensive team roster and player names are sorted by the fielding position where the most number of games were played during the regular season. Every player's name links to their career statistics. {C {C Below the main roster you will find in the Fast Facts section: a 1977 Detroit Tigers Opening Day starters list, a 1977 Detroit Tigers salary list, a 1977 Detroit Tigers uniform number breakdown and a 1977 Detroit Tigers primary starters list. These team rosters are presented only when and where the data is available.The Detroit Tigers were led by clutch hitter p reformer Al Kaline who did not retire and that is him with long hair,old veteran and he delivered power and cash in runners with his power,hitting and obey codes from his manager who adapted Shades.1977 Detroit Tigers.Steve Jackson was part of that team and is African or Caribbean. {C {cke_protected}{C}%3C!%2D%2D%20RTE%3A%3A%7B%22spaces%22%3A0%2C%22type%22%3A%22LINE_BREAK%22%7D%20%2D %2D%3E KC Royals arised as a super power in MLB.They had refined out attack and defense.Their starters had control based on control.They had a power hitting control offense.They had the playbook for each player and organization function like a computer.Better.They were a master team.Mastery.Duke was manager.And Williams was became Pitching coach after career. The 1983 Milwaukee Brewers team roster seen on this page includes every player who appeared in a game during the 1983 season. It is a comprehensive team roster and player names are sorted by the fielding position where the most number of games were played during the regular season. Every player's name links to their career statistics. Johnny Beaucyk is a Hun and was my Dad's first boss.Johnny was the powerhitter for Milwaukee.Dad's older brother to H.Khan,G Khan.Gammon Khan is Johnny Beaucyk powerhitter. Below the main roster you will find in the Fast Facts section: a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers Opening Day starters list, a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers salary list, a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers uniform number breakdown and a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers primary starters list. These team rosters are presented only when and where the data is available.The 1983 Milwaukee Brewers played 162 games during the regular season, won 87 games, lost 75 games, and finished in fifth position. They played their home games at County Stadium (Park Factors: 92/92) where 2,397,131 fans witnessed their 1983 Brewers finish the season with a .537 winning percentage. Baseball Almanac is pleased to present a unique set of rosters not easily found on the Internet. Included, where data is available, is a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers Opening Day starters list, a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers salary list, a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers uniform number breakdown and a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers primary starters list: 1983 Milwaukee Brewers {C Opening Day Starters {C Cecil Cooper {C Jim Gantner {C Bob McClure {C Paul Molitor {C Don Money {C Charlie Moore {C Ben Oglivie {C Ted Simmons {C Gorman Thomas {C Robin Yount {C 1983 Milwaukee Brewers {C Most Games by Position {C C Ted Simmons (86) {C 1B Cecil Cooper (158) {C 2B Jim Gantner (158) {C 3B Paul Molitor (146) {C SS Robin Yount (139) {C LF Ben Oglivie (113) {C CF Rick Manning (108) {C RF Charlie Moore (150) {C DH Ted Simmons (66) {C SP Mike Caldwell {C SP Moose Haas {C SP Bob McClure {C SP Chuck Porter {C SP Don Sutton {C RP Jerry Augustine {C RP Bob Gibson {C RP Jim Slaton {C RP Tom Tellmann {C CL Pete Ladd {C 1983 Milwaukee Brewers {C Salaries {C Robin Yount $546,500.00 {C Paul Molitor $360,000.00 {C Jim Gantner $350,000.00 {C 1983 Milwaukee Brewers {C Uniform Numbers #2 Randy Ready #4 Paul Molitor #5 Ned Yost #7 Don Money #8 Rob Picciolo #10 Bob McClure #11 Ed Romero #13 Roy Howell #14 Dion James #15 Cecil Cooper #16 Marshall Edwards #17 Jim Gantner #19 Robin Yount #20 Don Sutton #20 Gorman Thomas #21 Bill Schroeder #21 Don Sutton #22 Charlie Moore #23 Ted Simmons #24 Ben Oglivie #26 Andy Beene #26 Bob Skube #27 Pete Ladd #28 Jamie Easterly #28 Rick Manning #29 Mark Brouhard #30 Moose Haas #36 Rick Waits #40 Bob Gibson #41 Jim Slaton #42 Tom Tellmann #43 Chuck Porter #46 Jerry Augustine #47 Jaime Cocanower #48 Mike Caldwell #49 Tom Candiotti #50 Pete Vuckovich Did you know that a 1983 Milwaukee Brewers Schedule is available and it includes dates of every game played, scores of every game played, a cumulative record, and many hard to find splits (Monthly Splits, Team vs Team Splits & Score Related Splits)?NY Yankees stars both brothers Steve and Ted Powers were the premier 70's power hitter hitters and fielders.They could steal and were great forgotten NY Yankee All Stars that were high level caliber in ML in 70's to early 80's.They are the Powers brothers.Both played in AL.Steve Powers was in Series Circuit. The 1978 New York Yankees played 163 games during the regular season, won 100 games, lost 63 games, and finished in first position. They played their home games at Yankee Stadium (Park Factors: 98/96) where 2,335,871 fans witnessed their 1978 Yankees finish the season with a .613 winning percentage. Baseball Almanac is pleased to present a unique set of rosters not easily found on the Internet. Included, where data is available, is a 1978 New York Yankees Opening Day starters list, a 1978 New York Yankees salary list, a 1978 New York Yankees uniform number breakdown and a 1978 New York Yankees primary starters list: | valign="top" width="50%"| 1978 New York Yankees Most Games by Position |- | valign="top"| 1978 New York Yankees Salaries | valign="top"| 1978 New York Yankees Uniform Numbers |} Did you know that a 1978 New York Yankees Schedule is available and it includes dates of every game played, scores of every game played, a cumulative record, and many hard to find splits (Monthly Splits, Team vs Team Splits & Score Related Splits)? {C {C RE: Alberta Wildcats (AC288184) {C {C Show Details {C {C Message body {C {C Thank you for visiting the Alberta Government Feedback and Inquiry Web Site. We have received your question, and are now forwarding it to the appropriate area. We try to respond to all questions within three working days. {C {C Your Alberta, a new e-newsletter from the Government of Alberta will keep you up-to-date on the province’s latest projects and plans. To sign-up, visit http://www.gov.ab.ca/home/534.cfm {C {C This site is frequently updated to provide you with important information about Alberta programs and services. It is also an opportunity for you to provide your government with feedback on the issues that concern you. Please visit our site again soon to read an article, or send a comment. {C {C {C {C Toll-Free: 310-4455 {C {C Internet: www.gov.ab.ca {C {C Sparks or Brian Adams as John Doggett can be a hitter and outfielder and infielder.Sparks as a Wildcat with Uncle Rahmat cover each other in the batting order. {C {C (AC288184) Your message was {C {C -- {C {C Alberta Wildcats I thought and wanted to put it on a wiki blog.To suggest a Series Circuit team for Alberta.Alberta Wildcats and area would be a successful area for baseball from the weather,players and management and support.Alberta would be more successful name than a city for the size and loyalties and resources to name Alberta.Bigger.They could get manpower from the Pacific and to make Canada into a baseball country,baseball power.And our hidden resource of players is not where you think,they are in Western Canada.Factors to draw in fans and directions.Their team because of the people are capable of being a power in NL.They are not minor league.You would defeat alot of teams in NL.I thought of Ottawa took being AL because rivalry with Jays.Another Canadian team and a powerhitter team with hard throwers of this area.Alberta Wildcats.And to get from the Pacific players.This area and baseball,strength, intelligence, leadership caliber players from population.This would be a champion early and beat on NL teams and beat on AL.And chances would be more because of all of Alberta and loyalties and US.They could make a really scenic place for a stadium,temperatures in fall,utilize technology for open stadium to push it,retractable dome.Colorado has a drainage system.Success of a team is to draw in money to pay big players and keep them.T..V. market and rivalries draw in media. {C {C -- {C {C end of message. http://www.aptn.ca/ http://ontario.omninews.ca/index.php?language=4 http://maaori.com/people/maoripol.htm {C {C RE: Alberta Wildcats (AC288184) Show Details Message body Thank you for visiting the Alberta Government Feedback and Inquiry Web Site. We have received your question, and are now forwarding it to the appropriate area. We try to respond to all questions within three working days. Your Alberta, a new e-newsletter from the Government of Alberta will keep you up-to-date on the province’s latest projects and plans. To sign-up, visit http://www.gov.ab.ca/home/534.cfm This site is frequently updated to provide you with important information about Alberta programs and services. It is also an opportunity for you to provide your government with feedback on the issues that concern you. Please visit our site again soon to read an article, or send a comment. Toll-Free: 310-4455 Internet: www.gov.ab.ca (AC288184) {C {C {C {C Your message was -- Alberta Wildcats I thought and wanted to put it on a wiki blog.To suggest a Series Circuit team for Alberta.Alberta Wildcats and area would be a successful area for baseball from the weather,players and management and support.Alberta would be more successful name than a city for the size and loyalties and resources to name Alberta.Bigger.They could get manpower from the Pacific and to make Canada into a baseball country,baseball power.And our hidden resource of players is not where you think,they are in Western Canada.Factors to draw in fans and directions.Their team because of the people are capable of being a power in NL.They are not minor league.You would defeat alot of teams in NL.I thought of Ottawa took being AL because rivalry with Jays.Another Canadian team and a powerhitter team with hard throwers of this area.Alberta Wildcats.And to get from the Pacific players.This area and baseball,strength, intelligence, leadership caliber players from population.This would be a champion early and beat on NL teams and beat on AL.And chances would be more because of all of Alberta and loyalties and US.They could make a really scenic place for a stadium,temperatures in fall,utilize technology for open stadium to push it,retractable dome.Colorado has a drainage system.Success of a team is to draw in money to pay big players and keep them.T..V. market and rivalries draw in media.This team would have alot of power.Wildcat hitters is former Doug Gilmour as player fielder and he is a dangerous ballplayer and hitter and is excellent fielder.Sparks would be starter in rotation and Stark.Destro of RAH is outfielder Steve Jackson of Wildcats.Steve Garvey Tommy Lee Jones is another infielder of Wildcats.Al Kaline is also a outfielder of Alberta Wildcats from Tigers of 70's and 60's.It is because players live in this area and want to play on a team closer to home and they don't want to travel and their play level will be higher caliber. Manager would guile and smart in tactics and codes.Outfield would be higher than the league average.They would have starters that would complete rotation. They could have hard thrower starter and with the manager codes to offspeed and high velocity. They would have players from Pacific.Micronesian,Oceania,Polynesian Italian APTN Iriqouis http://www.npb.or.jp/eng/ .This team is of huge men.Power.Excellent range fielding.They would win the World Series as they clinch pennant.Wildcats would be built to side of Mountain for sunset in woods,build a city and road networks and would have a stadium that would have a retractable cover for cold.And a system for field m aintain play during weather.Put together a powerful team with right players and paying them salary and to hang on to them and would make a big trade. -- end of message. http://mlb10theshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada {C